Another
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: I had a dream about this one.


**_ANOTHER STRIDERCEST STORY? Honestly, iven been caught up with the shipping olympics, voting for dirkjake or brodave, and this person has written ten stories on stridercest. How many have i made? I have no idea. But i had a dream about this one so, enjoy!_**

It was one of those days where dave isnt in the mood for bros shit, with all the smuppet traps, and anime, ponies., etc. Dave decided just to kick back, relax and watch tv. But wait, oh, there isnt anything on. Then he hears heavy creeking footsteps come torwards him. Shit, its bro. Dave quickly stands up and goes to the kitchen for something to eat, perhaps a peanut butter and sword sanwhich. "Bro, when are you gonna take all of your fucking shitty swords out of the fridge?"

Bro flashsteps behind dave, the warm breath against his neck makes the hair on his arms stand up. "Whenever you stop being so damn loud." daves nose scrunches up, his fists balling, and as he turns around to push bro, he is gone. Dave blinks for a moment, then heads to bros bedroom. To his suprise, bro is sitting on the bed watching some more anime shota shit.

Dave huffs and enters, hands on hips, his lips formed a frown. Bro looked at him and smirk, patting the seat next to him. Dave shook his head, " Hell to the fucking no. I dont wanna partake in this anime, so please. Dont offer."

Bro frowns and stands up, towering over dave. Dave gulps hard, then slowly moves out. He pants as reaches his room. "so close.." he mutters, laying in his bed and falling asleep.

Around 2 in the morning, its storming and dave wakes up from the thunder clapping, wiping his eyes and holding back the scared tears. He stands up, then walks over to bros room, peeking around the corner. Bro is still awake, still watching stupid shota. He has one of those seriously cool faces on, making dave blush hard.

Dave pushes his fingers together, and enters bro room, noticing he forgot his shades. He doesnt care, but he sneaks up and hugs bro, hiding his face in bros chest. Bro places his hand on daves back, other limp on the other side of him. "bro i know this isnt cool, actin like a little kid going to his mommy because he dropped his lolipop, but im really scared. " Bro doesnt respond. Daves face reaches bros neck, nuzzling and settling in, trying to sleep.

"Dave, i never said you werent cool. Everyone is afraid of something." Daves eyes light up as he looks at bro.

"Really? What are you afraid of?"

Bro gulps. He hugs dave tight. "Im afraid of losing you..." Dave blinks as his eyes fill with tears, letting them quietly roll down his cheeks.

Dave clenches bros shirt, his tears soaking a spot on his shoulder, little cry noises coming from him. Bro whispers lowly, "I love you so much.."

A lump in daves throat causes him to be silent, his voice cracking as he says "I love you too.." Bro leans back and watches tears fall off of daves chin. "if you die..i want to die with you.."

Bros trembles in fear, and then immediately hugs him even tigter. "Itll never happen.." Dave nods.

Around 2 thirty, dave is asleep on bro, and bro is trying to stay awake and watch dave. He fails and falls asleep, spooning dave in his sleep.

The next morning, bro wakes up half awake, then hears dave breathing. Dave is awake, fully, enjoying the position. Bro groans at the little light shining in his room, because he covered up the windows. The tv is off, and dave is completely limp.

Bro inhales and pulls dave closer, daves eyes widening. He feels bros hand gently caress his sides, his breath hitching. The other travels up his body, lifting daves shirt as it goes. Dave swallows hard, then leans his head back and looks at bro the best he can, but he can barely see his eyes through his shades.

Dave bit his lip as bro fingers rubs one of his nipples, making dave squeak and moan quietly. Bro kisses daves neck, and dave mutes out all the sounds around him. His eyes shut, and bros other hand roams his body, find his pajama pants, sliding them done. Then he hears bros voice, "You have beautiful skin, body, hair, eyes, everything." the words make dave relax and smile but it fades right after. Bro presses his lips softly against daves side, "soft skin."

"Bro.." Dave whispers, but bro removes daves shirt, gently placing it on the floor. He slides daves pants and boxers down, still rubbing him, and grabs ahold of daves half erect length, making dave gasp softly,his head swinging back. Bro kisses his neck again, starting to stroke him lightly, his leather gloved hands working on dave.

Daves unexperienced body arches a little, but bro pushes him back into the spoon position. Daves mouth opens a little, letting little moans and noises of pleasure escape. His eyes are still shut, pressing back against bros hard-on. Bro pumps him faster, dave gasping fast, he tries spreading his legs a little. Bro lets dave release on the bed and his hand. Dave lets out a long exhale, and places his arms on top of bros.

Bro pulls his pants and boxers down also, grabbing the lube on the nightstand. He squirts some onto his hand then slicks his erection up, then pushing the head of it inside dave. Dave squeaks, and feels bros hands on his hips, then gripping his hands.

The room is full of lust and desire, as bro pushes his whole dick inside of him, making dave moan his name loudly. Bro shuts his eyes and thrusts in and out of dave, sliding his hands up and down daves body. Dave rolls his hips a little, wanting bro to go faster. Bro does so, slamming in and out of him. Dave then goes tight around bro, squirming a little, getting used to it.

Im gonna end it here, getting p wanting to post this ASAP.


End file.
